Don't leave me Hanging!
by xCastielsGirlx
Summary: A mission for Agents Naruto and Sasuke can have dire consequences. With a shot gone wrong and one phrase to keep them going: "Don't let go!" Time slips like hands on hands. How will they fare against gravity? AU Slight SasuNaru if you want it to be.


**So, this idea came to me when I was watching 'The Island' and the inspiration bunnies jumped me! In the middle of a Biology lesson! I was so humiliated! In case you haven't noticed, I've started putting the inspiration for it at the beginning of the story. First example is in 'Lavi's Struggle' (a DGM fic). Aaaanyways, here we have 'Don't Leave me Hanging'**

**Inspiration: Watching 'The Island' in Biology and thinking of Juura99's fic, 'Agent Duck-butt'**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Don't leave me Hanging<span>**

Sasuke Uchiha ran through the high-rise building, firing random shots at the opposing agents behind him. As he ran towards a door, he was joined at his left by his partnering agent, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Dobe, you better not have screwed up!" he yelled to the blonde with whisker markings as they ran through an unknown door. They could tell briefly that they were outside because of the birds flying past and the wind rushing through their hair. They darted to the right and found themselves on top of the large company logo.

"Since when have I screwed up teme?" Naruto growled back playfully. Sasuke smirked but all the changed when his partner fell to his knees, yelling out in pain. In slow motion, Sasuke turned around, skillfully hitting the rival agent in the shoulder. A large metallic groan emitted as a wire somewhere snapped. The jolt caused Naruto to slide towards the edge and Sasuke watched in horror as Naruto started to slip off the edge slowly. He jumped and grabbed the blonde's wrist as he fully slid over the edge. Naruto looked up, eyes wide and fearful.

"Good catch, teme." He commented with a grin. Sasuke smirked in return, about to pull the smaller boy up when a whistling sound went past his ear. Risking whiplash with the speed he turned his head, Sasuke looked at the agent who had replaced his fallen comrade. He smirked as he aimed another shot, determined not to miss this time. With only a moment to think, Sasuke shot the assailant in the head, killing him instantly. A sharp jolt alerted him to the fact his companion was still hanging over the edge about 100 feet in the air. A chopper flew overhead, spraying them with bullets. The logo groaned more, making the hand slip from wrist to palm and for once, Sasuke saw fear in those blue eyes.

"Sasuke," he almost begged. The raven gripped the tan hand tighter, trying to give more support. Another jolt, another millimeter slip.

"Sasuke, please, don't let go!" Naruto begged fully, tears forming in his eyes. Sasuke swallowed.

"This is sounding a bit like Titanic," Sasuke smirked, trying to be funny to lighten the mood. His chuckle died in his throat as a lone salty tear trailed down the blonde's cheek.

"Sasuke, please!" he begged, fully crying now.

"I won't let go, Naruto; believe me." He reasoned, fully aware of the stinging in his eyes that alerted him to the fact that tears were about to make an arrival. Sweat mingled on tan and pale hands, making them slip further. Tears found their way down Sasuke's face and dripped onto Naruto's cheeks as he slipped even more, the two being barely connected by just their fingers. Naruto felt the salty drops splash onto his cheeks and just held on tighter. The gunfire had ceased and the metal was practically crying under the stress of the wires. Another chopper rounded the corner with their boss leaning out the side

"AGENTS!" he yelled, silver hair swaying in the wind, eye patch covering his left eye and mask covering his mouth. In surprise, Sasuke let go and Naruto yelled before blindly grabbing for something. His hand was met with the warmth of the pale boys when he saw the raven leaning further over the edge, a renewed grip on the other's forearm.

"I told you dobe, I wouldn't let go," he promised, unshed tears blinding him as he held the blonde tighter. The chopper flew nearer to them, Kakashi pulling the blonde in first and then the raven. In an awkward moment, the two boys said nothing. Kakashi sighed and rolled his visible eye. After several awkward silences in which Kakashi was sure some several gay babies had been born, the two embraced, hugging one another. It was intimate and fragile. Kakashi just smiled and went to the front to check with the driver; a tall man with black hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"Mission Accomplished, Itachi."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! *Bows* Now, I'm outta here! Don't forget to review! *pulls out Lavi's hammer*<br>BIG HAMMER LITTLE HAMMER, EXTEND! *crashes into car* See you next time! *waves and get's put onto stretcher***


End file.
